


set it free

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: This love is good, this love is badThis love is alive back from the dead,These hands had to let it go free, andThis love came back to me
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	set it free

**Author's Note:**

> For @bobbimorseisbisexual! Love you Al! 💛

The first thing Bobbi had noticed about Hunter was the way he smiled. It was as simple as breathing it seemed and fit his face like a tailor made suit. And when it shined on her it was like rays of sunshine, giving her cheeks a sun kissed blush. It was hard not to smile back when he looked at her like that. Even when he was giving her a playful jab or laughing at something stupid, his smile would beam upon her and she would laugh in spite of herself. Even rainy days couldn’t diminish that smile of his. 

But a rainy day took it away from her. 

When he and his smile left across the Atlantic, stepping out onto a downpour street and ducking into a cab, it seemed Bobbi’s sun had dimmed even when it peaked through the clouds later that day. She was still warmed by its rays, but she missed the sunshine that followed her from room to room, that moved the hair off her neck when she appeared to be sleeping, that kissed her gently when she got home from work. But more than that, she missed the man behind that stubble chin smile. 

They both knew it would be better to take a break.

“If you love it set it free, right?” he had said, wiping away the tear that had made a path down her cheek. 

But it was much easier said than done. For the first few weeks he had been gone Bobbi had busied herself with work. She poured herself into her job, took her mind away from the ache in her heart and focused on everything else that made up her life. 

There were a handful of those first nights without him that Bobbi dreamed he was there when she woke up. It was a phantom hand moving the hair off her neck, a phantom form dipping the other side of the mattress. A phantom kiss on her cheek and a phantom hand in hers. The memory of a sunshine smile that fit a phantom face like a tailor made suit. 

She heard from friends that he was doing well in London, but she hadn’t heard from him in a year. She heard about his string of girlfriends, their mutual friend keeping her updated. Bobbi often thought about unsubscribing from that topic of conversation, but like a cat she couldn’t help but be curious no matter what hurt it cost her. 

He got the same updates, she knew. About David and Mark and Sam. About her promotion. The move away from the apartment they had once shared; the one with the wall he had drunkenly painted mint green and the counter that she had burned the top of on his birthday. She never said it out loud, but she knew it was the mint wall, the burned counter, and all the other marks of  _ them  _ that made her move. The new place was closer to work and she needed the change after Sam had broken her heart in a whole new way, leaving marks of their own on the curtains, the old floorboards. 

As the months turned to a year and a year to two, the updates of their lives became few and far between, becoming like messages in bottles brought in by the tide. Bobbi heard that he had gotten a job somewhere new. She heard the boss was great, the coworkers becoming his best mates, the pay a major upgrade. She heard he was happy where he was now. He heard she had gotten a promotion, had run the marathon she had always dreamed of running, had dyed her hair dark and back again just because she could. He heard she was happy where she was now. 

And then one day it rained in Bobbi’s life. Not a downpour; not a duck for cover, cry until passes, not even an umbrella could save you kind of rain. Just a tricking of rain upon her window. She loved her life and so the rain did not beat upon her too hard. Nonetheless it was there, raining down upon her head. And then, just as it had started, the sun came out through the clouds. Sunshine pouring from the door of a cab just as it had left in. 

“Hey,” Hunter said, his trainers splashing in the puddle at the foot of Bobbi’s stairs. His smile shone up the stairs, backed by the grey city behind him so he shined like a star in the sky, a candle flickering in a windowsill. 

“Hey,” Bobbi said. 

Without either of them needing to say anything, they met in the middle and wrapped their arms around one another. 

“If it comes back,” Bobbi mumbled against his neck.

He smiled through her hair. “It’s meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
